El gran reto: Un mes sin luna llena
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Chikane tendrá que purgar su castigo por algo que nunca debió de entender pero se resumía en una sola frase: Las fieras deben calmarse Rated m por lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Chikane y Himeko…

El problema a dar y contarse era Chikane Himemiya, la gran chica perfecta, querida, amada, respetada por todo el mundo, perfección echa mujer pero cuando se trataba de Himeko, su prometida más cuando la llevaba al oscurito pues era diferente. No había día, ni noche, ni lugar, ni hora, no fecha, siempre las dos sacerdotisas de Izumo tenían sexo, más por iniciativa de la Luna que por el Sol.

Era una de esos tantas noches en un lugar cualquiera de Izumo donde la sacerdotisa de la Luna se le antojó una buena papaya y que mejor que disfrutarla con su sacerdotisa del Sol. Era una de las noches en el templo o en la mansión Himemiya o en la casa de Himeko donde ambas heroínas tenían sus arrebatos de pasión.

Chikane amaba mucho a Himeko, quiera que ella como la sacerdotisa solar estuvieran juntas por siempre, quería que las dos fuesen una misma, estar profundamente conectada a ella, de día o de noche, no podían separarse la una de la otra.

La peliazul colocó a la rubia sobre la pared y en menos de nada ambas unían sus bocas como labios de manera tan desesperada como apasionada como si fuese el fin del mundo, al fin era otra noche donde ambas tenían al mundo en sus manos como probar el néctar de la otra, en menos de lo que canta un gallo Himeko estaba desnuda y estaba sentada enfrente de Chikane cuyos azules brillaban de deseo.

La rubia de ojos morados veía a todos lados, estaban en una de las oficinas de deportes de la escuela, temía lo peor, posiblemente un mirón, un curioso o uno de los Orochi que andaba en plan malvado que quiere matar a las dos sacerdotisas.

-Chikane-chan…- Preguntó temerosa Himeko- ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve?

-No te preocupes mi amor- Respondió la peliazul sosteniendo de manera delicada como cuidadosa su pecho derecho, quería probar su manjar divino- Nadie camina tan afuera todas las noches, además, tú querías hacerlo aquí afuera, ¿No es así, Himeko?

-Eso no es…- El rubor en menos de nada la delató

Chikane sin dudarlo decidió sacar su lengua y dio una lamida al pezón del seno derecho y luego dio una succión o un pequeño mordisco, Himeko reaccionaba entre gemidos mientras sostenía un poco la cabeza de la peliazul

-Chikane-chan… Para

La sacerdotisa lunar solo rió bajito

-Cada vez que dices que pare se ve como si estuvieras disfrutando de esto lo suficiente- En eso sin que la rubia lo notara introdujo un dedo dentro de la vagina causando obviamente un gritillo en la sacerdotisa solar- ¿Ves? Nosotras solo hemos hecho esto un poco y mira que tan húmeda te has puesto.

-Tonta, no…- Fue cortada cuando un segundo dedo fue invitado dentro de ella y en menos de nada comenzó a ejecutar el movimiento de arriba y abajo mientras la pobre Himeko cerraba los puños aunque inevitablemente aunque no lo quería decir, le gustaba.

-Himeko… Aquí es donde te gusta más

-¿Cómo puedes… saber eso?

-Porque tus reacciones son completamente diferentes, está todo mojado alrededor de mis dedos, además estás doblando sin parar

-No lo hagas…- El movimiento subió de intensidad, era el famoso meter y sacar que la taladraba haciendo o sintiendo como si sus neuronas fueran a quemarse ante ese punzor eléctrico, en ese momento abrazó la cabeza de Chikane contra su pecho mientras gritaba gemía en voz alta, juraría que hasta se escucharon en la próxima calle.

Se movía de arriba y abajo como si de un pene la tratase mientras la peliazul añadía más leña al fuego lamiendo y probando de sus melones hasta que sintió que algo caliente surgía de entre sus dedos, Himeko había llegado al orgasmo.

-Haha, ¿Te has venido por completo?- Sonreía cumpliendo su cometido- Simplemente eres adorable- Se relamió los labios pues no estaba conforme con solo ser maestra en el arte de los dedos- Ok, usaré mi boca esta vez

-¡Oye, tú idiota! Eso es suficiente- Los reclamos obviamente fueron en vano ya que con dos dedos Chikane abrió la entrada y empezó a usar la lengua, una sutll lamida electrocutaba a Himeko de manera tan brutal

-¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Tal como lo sospechó Himeko había alguien ahí rondando la zona pero era imposible que a eso de la de la noche después de clases no hubiera alguien a menos de que pudiera ser el celador en turno nocturno.

Las dos chicas quedaron sin habla y de piedra, Chikane iba por las prendas de su amada pero en menos de nada ya conocían el verdadero terror, era un hombre calvo un poco gordo pero macizo y fuerte algo bajito, una cicatriz de cirugía a lo Frankenstain en su ojo derecho el cual tenía parche, un bigote con patilla y dientes de castor, de hecho el hombre era el conserje como líder del club de boxeo de la escuela.

-¿Señor Danpei?

-Oh, ¿Eran ustedes?- El hombre se rascó el cuello mientras sonreía, de hecho ya todos en la escuela sabían del amor de las dos chicas y eso era respetado como hablado, era como esas parejas insignias de la escuela ya que llevaban a casi dos años de relación

-Jeje, lo siento señora y señorita Himemiya- Se rió tonto Danpei- Perdón por interrumpirlas, bueno las dejo continuar con lo suyo, adiós- En eso el hombre de manera cordial se despidió de las dos mujeres y cerró la puerta.

Un momento incomodo invadió el lugar mientras que Himeko miró con una ira fulminante hacia Chikane la cual sonreía de manera jocosa, luego la escena cambió a un paisaje de la escuela y en menos de nada una especie de ráfaga azul salió volando de ahí hacia la luna llena con un ruido de haber roto una ventana (Puedo dejarles a su imaginación si quieren).

(…)

Al día siguiente una enojada Himeko le ponía en la cara a Chitose, de hecho en sí pareciera que la rubia le daba una orden importante a la peliazul, de hecho era la primera vez en sus dos de relación mientras que la sacerdotisa lunar estaba con la boca abierta, ojos en blanco como plato y mandíbula salida de lugar (Como en Naruto).

El cartel decía lo siguiente… Aquel suceso en la vida de Chikane fue un 1 de septiembre

"UN MES SIN TENER SEXO"

-¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Un mes entero?!- Gritó la peliazul mientras la rubia con su semblante de enojo asintió, los reclamos no se hicieron esperar mientras algunos estudiantes eran testigos de una pelea matrimonial aunque las dos chicas no estaban en eso por ahora.

-¿Qué sucede con eso? ¡No hay manera de que espere tanto tiempo!

-¡Es porque te comportas como una niña pequeña!- Le gritó Himeko furiosa al estilo anime- ¡Ten un poco más de autocontrol!

En menos de nada la rubia con esa furia incontenible le empezaba a señalar con el dedo

-¡Vienes sobre mí de día y de noche, no importa cuando y donde! ¡Que sucedería si alguien nos encuentra como anoche!

-¿Eh? Bueno…

-¿Bueno qué?

La peliazul estaba pensativa con la cara mirando al cielo hasta que se le prendió el bombillo

-Bueno, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es hacerlo en mi casa o en cualquier propiedad de mi familia cada día, ¿No?

La reacción de Himeko fue estaba roja como olla a punto de explotar a lo Majin Buu, en menos de nada enrolló su cuaderno y empezó a golpear a la pobre Chikane sin piedad alguna lo que causaba que casi muchos de los testigos se cagaban de la risa hasta tomaran fotos de aquello.

-¡Ese no es el problema!- Gritó y luego otra lluvia de golpes hacia la peliazul hasta que se calmó aunque ahora estaba enfadada, se cruzó de brazos mientras que Chikane estaba sobándose la cabeza la cual estaba con chichones, bastante raro para ser de una revista o cuaderno enrollado.

-Tiene que haber otras cosas que hacer aparte de tener sexo pero si solo vienes a decirme eso entonces no estás de acuerdo- Se volteó sin cambiar su actitud reciente- Así que no hablaremos por ahora.

La pobre Chikane estaba sintiendo ese golpe de realidad pero desde el vamos, quizás se preocupaba como amaba y deseaba a locura por su princesa pero más que una mujer enamorada tiraba a una especie de psicópata sexual que la seguía a todo momento, más el hecho de verla así de enojada, bastante en raro en alguien como la sacerdotisa solar.

La derrotada sacerdotisa lunar suspiró en señal de derrota aceptando los términos de su prometida

-Bueno, creo que no tengo elección… Está bien, tú ganas- Se levantó del suelo mientras los testigos decidieron a retomar a hacer las cosas que hacían antes, la peliazul puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia de manera confiable, aparte mostraba una sonrisa honesta y una miradav de determinación, era hora de intentar calmarse y relajarse.

-Es como dijiste Himeko, tendré un poco de autocontrol por un mes- Se rió tontamente manteniendo una corta como considerable distancia de su amada, se rascaba la nuca mientras reía- Haha, aunque puede que me sienta un poco sola porque no podré tocarte por todo un mes y no quiero hacerte nada desagrade, ni mucho ya que eres muy importante para mí

-Chikane-chan…

-A cambio de esto- La sacerdotisa de la Luna hizo un puchero con mejillas infladas y boca de pescado, quería un besito como muestra de que iba a cumplir la odisea de no tener relaciones por el mes entero, debía soportar su límite hasta el 1 de octubre o de lo contrario su relación se iría a pique.

Ese puchero le causó gracia como ternura a la sacerdotisa del Sol la cual no dudó en darle un pico, no era tan menudo que Chikane tuviese un lado infantil como tonto pero era gracioso en ver a su amada peliazul haciendo o estando como riendo de alguna broma o involucrarse en un momento de humor.

-Si puedo un mes, vas a satisfacerme una vez más, ¿Ok?

-Oye- Himeko se puso las manos sobre la cintura mientras hacía un puchero de enfado- Me besaste justo después de que dijiste de que tendrías más autocontrol

-Ah, está bien- Se alejó un poco más como si tratase de despedirse de ella- Empezaré mañana

(…)

Y desde ese entonces, Chikane tuvo la gran cómo enorme misión de al menos nunca tocar o insinuarle a Himeko, se prometió como se impuso a sí misma que no debía masturbarse o intentar liberarse con otra mujer, tampoco se uniría a los Orochi pues el solo regresar a la organización solo para tirarse aunque a la chica gato del grupo o a la monja negra sexy era de por sí bastante ridículo.

Un mes era solo eso, una ráfaga que pasaba y se iba, un pedazo pequeño de un pastel como una simple taza de té o lanzar una flecha a la nada, no era gran cosa. Al menos podía tener charlas o tener citas pero con la intención de mantenerse calmada y sin intentar poner una mano encima aunque no dejaba de pensar en que su relación se volvía algo distante.

Debía dejar los viejos habitos, de hecho cada vez que estaba cerca de Himeko no podía evitar poner sus manos en ella, así que necesitaba poner un poco de distancia.

(…)

DÍA 1

Chikane se encontró con Himeko como siempre en la entrada como en la misma hora, juntas emprendían camino hacia su salón y como siempre ambas charlaban

-Buenos días, Chikane-chan

-Buenos días Himeko

-¿No tienes practica de arquería por la mañana?

-No, no hay competencias próximas, así que solo tenemos prácticas en la tarde

Himeko sonrió no sin antes reírse bajito mientras que Chikane tenía éxito en mantener una distancia correcta de su novia

-Se siente extraño, las dos caminando juntas a la escuela- Comentó la peliazul

-Es cierto, han regresado esas relajantes mañanas como antes- Se rió bajito- Te ves muy feliz

-Sí, esta es la primera vez que venimos juntas a la escuela desde hace tiempo- Sonrió un poco infantil- Quizás un beso de buenos días, por los viejos tiempos- Se le escapó eso de repente a lo cual se volteó y paró de insofacto para darse un pequeño coscorrónm en su cabeza

-Chikane-chan, ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó con preocupación Himeko mientras que Chikane que estaba un poco alejada de la rubia solo sonrió de manera boba

-Perdón Himeko, olvidemos esto y vamos a apresurarnos

(…)

Pero como toda Odisea también posibilidades de que en algún momento ese reto se iría al demonio y antes del tiempo planeado a lo cual intentaba mantenerse distante en todo momento aunque se acrecentaban las ganas de abrazarla o besarla pero debía contenerse lo mejor posible, si algo era por Himeko o fuera la voluntad de ella entonces no importaba el problema, podía superarlo, debía hacerlo.

(…)

Día 5

Era recreo cuando de pronto Himeko notaba algo en los labios de Chikane, en eso acercó un poco hacia la peliazul la cual debía prenderse las alarmas ante un contacto con la rubia por muy leve que sea

-Chikane-chan, tus labios están secos, déjame ponerles crema por ti

En menos de nada Chikane con cautela se alejó a unos centímetros de su amada y con un rubor en el rostro pero con una sonrisa respondió

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes jeje. Puedo ponérmela por mí misma

(…)

Día 12

Era hora del almuerzo en la azotes donde ambas probaban su bento, una vez más Himeko notaba algo extraño en la cara de Chikane, una vez más los labios de la peliazul estaban involucrados y en menos de nada tomó el mentón de la sacerdotisa de la Luna. La pobre en menos de nada se sonrojó como prendió sus alarmas.

-Chikane-chan, tienes un poco de arroz en la mejilla

En menos de nada Chikane apartó su mirada de la rubia sobretodo de esos lindos ojos morados que la… Sonrió de manera tan tonta y se rió bajito

-Estoy bien Himeko, puedo hacerlo yo sola- Se quitó el granito de arroz y se lo comió mientras que la sacerdotisa del Sol solo se encogió de hombros

(…)

Día 21

Eran clases de educación física y en ese entonces el infierno posó en la tierra cuando Himeko se quitaba el uniforme mientras al frente estaba el bañador escolar, eso para Chikane era alerta roja, era peligro… Peligro en ver a la rubia en ropa interior luego de bastante tiempo a lo cual intentó mirar hacia otro lado o mirar algo que no pudiera ser como un casillero, una ventana, una pared, un banquillo, quería evitar mirar con tal de encontrar aunque sea algo insignificante.

En ese momento Himeko se volteó notando la reacción como el aparte que le hacía su novia, estaba frente a frente… Chikane estaba viendo la prueba de que el camino al infierno estaba lleno de buenas intenciones, más bien un par de melones ya que el saco de colegio de Himeko estaba abierto, su busto remarcado por un brassier blanco y de marca y por alguna razón la mente de la sacerdotisa de la Luna le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada.

.

.

.

PLANO REAL

-Chikane-chan, la siguiente clase es de natación, hagamos equipo y practiquemos

-Ay, mierda

.

.

.

MENTE DE CHIKANE

En eso Himeko se volteó mirando a la peliazul, sus orbes moradas como su boca carmín dibujaban lascivia por medio de una seductora sonrisa, se abrió el saco y la camisa mostrando su brassier hasta quedarse en ropa interior, cosa que hizo que la pobre Chikane quedara con boca abierta como salida de lugar como ojos en blanco y sangrado nasal.

-Ay, remierda

-Con que quieres comerte todo esto…- Ahora se quitó el sostén mostrando sus pechos- y apretando de manera suave uno de sus senos o ambos, eso hizo que la pobre peliazul se echara a correr como diablo en pena hacia la nada.

.

.

.

PLANO REAL

Himeko quedó con una gota de sudor al ver que Chikane no estaba, era como si se hubiera esfumado en cuestión de segundos


	2. Chapter 2

(…)

Día 28

Chikane estaba sentada mientras que de manera extraña salían llamas azules alrededor de ella como del asiento, en eso Soma se le acercó para tratar de indagar en cómo se encontraba, la pobre peliazul estaba frustrada con la mirada gacha, viendo al suelo… Sentía que algo iba con ella, ya faltaban tres días, ya había logrado pasar por el calvario pero, ¿Hasta cuándo?

De hecho durante casi esos 28 días que soportó y se controló de manera exitosa no tuvo problemas de salud, había comido muy bien, sus notas eran buenas, su reputación limpia y estaba bien de salud.

-Himemiya, has estado actuando raro desde hace un tiempo, ¿Acaso pasó algo malo?- Preguntó el pelinegro con un semblante de preocupación como de interés, pero la peliazul con una noble sonrisa respondió

-No te preocupes no me pasa nada

-Bueno si tú lo dices pero, no te sobresfuerces si te sientes mal, deberías dormir un poco

-Gracias por preocuparte, Soma

Ambos estaban en una cancha de tenis, una vez más como en los viejos tiempos tenían otra reta, ambos estaban determinados a ganar de manera digna y demostrar quién era mejor dominando la cancha y la raqueta. El saque inicial lo dio Soma pero Chikane no se daba por vencida, sonidos de pelotazos más fuertes que antes, la velocidad que aplicaban con dar a la pelota, el sudor en sus frentes como la intención fuerte de ganar.

Un punto fue anotado a favor de la peliazul, Soma comenzó el saque y una vez más una pelea por un segundo punto o un empate seguía su curso, mientras esto pasaba Chikane sentía algo raro como si algo no se pudiera cuadrar del todo, era un sentimiento extraño, como un rompecabezas que no se completaba en su lugar.

Lastimosamente un pelotazo en la cabeza le cortaron esos pensamientos… Juraba haber visto a Himeko en la oscuridad brutal en la que se sumergía más unos gritos de auxilio que repetían su nombre constantemente y de pronto veía a una niña rubia de ojitos azules jugando con dos muñecas… ¿Qué era esa visión de la niña de ojos azules?

Hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos, era Himeko que estaba con un semblante de preocupación en su rostro probablemente estuvo al tanto de su salud, la sacerdotisa de la Luna se levantó lentamente y estaba en un cuarto o salón blanco con cortinas alrededor, estaba en la enfermería.

-¿Himeko?- Se limpió los ojos tratando de ver mejor, no era un sueño después de todo pero de pronto una calida como fina mano tomó la suya

-Escuché que te colapsaste jugando contra Soma, así que me apresuré para venir a verte

Chikane sintió de nueva cuenta esos latidos como esa cálida mano y ese amor en esos amatistas, sonrió levemente mientras sus celestes estaban a la misma fuerza en brillo

-Estoy bien, no es un gran problema

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, estoy bien, Himeko- Sonrió lo más que pudo- Así que no te preocupes demasiado

Miró la hora de su reloj en la muñeca

-Es tarde, ¿Por qué no descansas en casa?- La rubia estaba sin habla pero por alguna razón entendía algo en la sonrisa de su novia- Mis padres no estarán en casa debido a los negocios, así que estoy por ti misma

-Mientes…-Una mirada seria dejaba en piedra a la sacerdotisa de la Luna sintiendo como esa mano se preocupaba mientras la apretaba, no podía negar que la sacerdotisa del Sol, su sol la conocía muy bien

-Hicimos una promesa antes, que hablaríamos de cualquier cosa así que no te fuerces a no decir nada, dime lo que realmente está en tu mente- La rubia tenía ese semblante algo serio con sus morados mientras que Chikane viendo ese lado de su novia tragó algo de saliva y respondió

-Creo que me siento un poco sola cuando estoy por mi cuenta- Sonrió levemente mientras suavizaba el aferro de su mano con el de la sacerdotisa del Sol- Así que, ¿Puedes quedarte por un rato más?

La rubia aceptó la petición de la peliazul con su sonrisa gentil

-Si puedo hacer eso- Se paró al instante- Vuelvo en un momento, traeré la medicina

-Espera…- De pronto algo le agarró una parte de su falda lo que dejó algo sorprendida a Himeko al ver que Chikane la sujetaba mientras la miraba de una manera algo necesitada como si fuera una niña que tenía miedo de algo

-Chikane-chan…

-No necesito medicina…- Se ruborizó- ¿Puedo abrazarte por un momento, Himeko?- La rubia suspiró y en menos de nada se volteó para sentarse enfrente de su novia y en menos de nada abrazarse mutuamente aunque para Chikane era como encontrar la calma en ello cuando sentía el cuerpo de su amada contra el suyo.

-Himeko, sabes yo…- La peliazul permaneció en silencio por unos segundos- ¿Puede que actualmente esté dependiendo de otras personas?- Eso dejó en silencio a la sacerdotisa del Sol

-Mamá siempre está preocupada por el trabajo como por la familia, así que cuando papá está ocupado, ninguno está en casa. Desde entonces tenía que hacer todo por mi cuenta- Ubicó su rostro en el hombro de su amada mientras la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo.

-A pesar de eso, eres la única que ha estado conmigo, y me ayudaste así que es suficiente con que te quedes a mi lado, Himeko- Apretó un poco los dientes ya que en cualquier momento perdería los estribos- Pero me pregunto por qué, por qué no soy capaz de tocarte… De repente me inquieto

Comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su amada de manera como cuidadosa hasta llevar su tacto hasta que de pronto se detuvo

-Lo siento Himeko, cuando te sostengo me siento mucho mejor y mucho más calida

-Chikane-chan…- De pronto Himeko acostó a Chikane sobre la cama y en menos de nada con manos en las mejillas y esos purpuras brillantes en sus ojos, la sacerdotisa de la Luna quedó hechizada por esa linda mirada, la rubia pareciera que entendía el problema de la peliazul y por ella haría lo que fuera por ayudarla aunque eso sería romper la ley de un mes sin hacerlo.

-¿Te sientes mejor si estoy contigo? ¿Si me tocas, eso te hará sentir mejor?

-Himeko…

-No te preocupes, Chikane-chan… Ya sea que estés feliz, o que sientas que vas a llorar no importa cual sea la razón, siempre estaré a tu lado- Lentamente acercó su cara con tal de cortar distancia y unió sus labios con los suyos de una manera algo rápida como extraña jugó con la lengua de la peliazul mientras hurgaba debajo de su camiseta morada.

Himeko frotaba de manera lenta como ardiente sus pechos mientras daba pequeños mordiscos y lametones sobre su cuello haciendo que Chikane sacara su voz, no conforme con eso le levantó la camisa sacando al aire sus pechos, eran un poco grandes que los suyos pero eran apetecibles a lo cual comenzó con sutiles lamidas sobre su pezón mientras que con una mano hurgaba en los shorts blancas que usaba, Chikane intentaba detener a su amada pero habían las posibilidades de que la rubia pudiera ser gentil con ella ya no podía contenerse, era malo para la peliazul.

-Himeko… ¡No podemos ir más lejos!

La sacerdotisa del sol ignoraba las palabras de su amada mientras seguía saboreando los botones rosas, pequeños como duros de su amada como succionándolos, era adorable como enternecedor ver el lado sensible de Chikane que se sumía en el placer aunque la rubia se detuvo teniendo en cuenta lo que iba a decir su novia.

-Himeko… ¿No dijiste que no ibas a tener sexo conmigo?

-Eso no es verdad, no es lo que trataba de decir- Una vez más la sacerdotisa del Sol volvió a plantar de besos sobre el busto de la sacerdotisa de la Luna la cual la abrazaba con mucha fuerza como si fuera lo último de su vida a quien aferrar, Himeko tomó el seno derecho de su amada demostrando sus habilidades en satisfacer su gusto de probar ese hermoso punto rosa.

-Chikane-chan, estoy feliz de que aún me desees, es solo que…- Probó un poco más de ese melón- Si tenemos sexo todos los días, se convertiría en la única cosa que haríamos- Ahora bajó su mirada sobre el abdomen dando besos como pequeñas lamidas que hacían estremecer a la peliazul.

-Chikane-chan, no es como si estuviera enamorada de tu cuerpo… Hagamos el sexo a un lado, aun te sigo amando- En menos de nada clavó su vista sobre la entrepierna de Chikane, quería probar su esencia de mujer- Lo siento Chikane-chan, cuando escuché tu voz, eso más de lo que pude soportar.

La sacerdotisa del sol en menos de nada comenzó a besar como su usar su lengua en la vagina de la sacerdotisa de la luna la cual en medio de sus jadeos y sus gemidos le agarraba sus cabellos sobre todo cuando la lengua trazaba el clítoris, en eso Himeko metió dos dedos dentro de Chikane la cual sentía como ese puñal trazaba su camino dentro de sus carnes pero también le dejaba de sensación de que de alguna manera se fusionaban y se hacían una.

Finalmente luego de que Himeko demostrara cuando había aprendido de su amada, Chikane logró venirse sobre la boca de la rubia la cual no se inmutó al tener ese líquido blanco y saborearlo un poco, la peliazul estaba exhausta sobre la cama mientras ganaba algo de aire.

-Perdón, por ser la única que quería que el sexo fuera prohibido- Se incorporó hasta que se acostó sobre el pecho sudado como desnudo de la peliazul- Pero créeme, Chikane-chan, no voy a salir contigo solo porque quiero tener sexo contigo.

En eso la rubia abrazó de manera dulce y tierna la cabeza de su chica la cual suspiró mientras la voz de miel de su sol como la llamaba la calmaba, después de unos dos minutos la peliazul le dijo lo siguiente aunque algo clave para su amada en un momento así.

-Bueno, entonces… No pienses demasiado en eso y solo déjate llevar por el amor en cuerpo y mente

En ese preciso momento la peliazul se puso de juguetona con su chica y en menos de nada la abrazó como si jugara con uno de esos peluches medio enormes, la rubia estaba ruborizada mientras la sacerdotisa de la luna se reía levemente.

-¡Si dices eso, es muy embarazoso!- Reclamó la rubia

-Haha, bueno…- En menos de nada Chikane abrió la camiseta blanca del colegio y el brassier dejando al aire los pechos de Himeko al visto, eran poco pequeño que los suyos pero eran lindos como decentes

-Himeko…- Le acarició los cabellos sueltos de su chica- Amo todo de ti, emocionalmente y psicológicamente, suficiente para que pudiera pensarlo- En ese momento decidió comenzar a probar el seno derecho aprovechando que la sacerdotisa del sol estaba acostada encima suyo, un gemido pequeño salió de los labios de la rubia.

Después de eso la rubia decidió despojarse de sus ropas mientras Chikane se quitaba su camiseta, ambas estaban en igualdad de condiciones aunque charlaron un poco antes de la ronda de Chikane mientras se arropaban un rato en las sábanas

-Oye Chikane-chan… Si estás cansada entonces seré gentil

-Hmm… Creo que te haré algo travieso para revitalizarme

(Suspiro)

-Que rápido cambias de mentalidad

-Bien, párate aquí con las caderas abajo

Las sábanas fueron despojadas hasta que ambas desnudas estaban frente a frente, Himeko arrodillada y Chikane acostada, la rubia se paró y caminó hasta quedar de cuclillas con las manos a la pared, su entrepierna estaba sobre el rostro de la peliazul la cual abrió la boca con tal de saciarse de la esencia de la sacerdotisa del sol.

Abrió su boca y en menos de nada como de un zarpazo usó su lengua mientras abria la entrada rosada de su amada la cual se sentía estar en una especie de descarga eléctrica mientras se sacudía de arriba y abajo

-Ah… Se siente bien…- Exclamó para luego hacerse oír sus gemidos por todo el cuarto aunque contaban con la fortuna de que nadie estaba y que las clases habían terminado a lo cual se permitían de estar libres como quisieran

-Himeko… ¿Estás más sensible… de lo usual?

-Ha pasado un tiempo… Así que no… Puedo evitarlo- En ese instante tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo, esa mirada de lascivia como de pasividad y debilidad le pareció agradable a la vista de la peliazul

Finalmente Himeko llegó al orgasmo, decidieron acostarse de nuevo en las sabanas. Chikane se rió bajito mientras Himeko tratando de buscar aire y energías inflaba las mejillas

-Así que así es como te pones después de un mes, has estado frustrada…- Jugaba con las mejillas pulsando sus dedos, era como jugar con un globo a cada rato aunque hacía que la rubia gruñera de enojo

-Tú estás igual que yo, Chikane-chan, estamos iguales- En menos de nada la rubia se levantó y se volteó dejando al visto su trasero sobre la cara de la peliazul mientras su rostro estaba en la entrepierna, en ese instante las dos chicas estaban demostrando su placer en un buen 69 comenzando por Himeko que lamía la entrada de Chikane pero la Sacerdotisa de la luna no se quedaba atrás mientras apretaba el trasero para dar una vista mejor y hacer lo suyo.

Entre ambas se debatían quien daba mejor placer y quién se correría primero en la cara de quien, ambas luchaban demostrando su amor y dándose con todo contra todo hasta que la peliazul sentía que ya no podía más

-Ah… Himeko… Me voy a venir… Así que para…

-No me importa eso… Tú solo… Deberías venirte… Sola

En eso Chikane decidió un plan para acelerar la venida insertando un dedo dentro del ano de la rubia, la joven sacerdotisa del sol se hundía entre gemidos como jadeos demostrando que últimamente era más sensible que nunca, Himeko no rendía ya que su habilidad rendía frutos haciendo que la peliazul sacara lindos gemidos, entre ambas se prendían los motores como subían la intensidad entre las dos hasta que se vinieron al instante.

Chikane ahora estaba bien, no estaba sola ni siquiera haría las cosas de esa manera. Eso era porque en los momentos en que estaba feliz, o estaba triste y quería llorar… No importaba lo que sucedía, siempre Himeko estaba a su lado porque las dos querían ser una sola.

(…)

Finalmente estaban las dos chicas acostadas en la cama viendo el techo, eran horas de la noche. Himeko estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Chikane la cual la estaba arrullando entre sus brazos, la peliazul con una sonrisa miraba la noche alumbrada por la luz de la ventana.

-Así que al final no pude mantener la promesa de esperar un mes

-Sí, así es…- La rubia suspiró- Bueno te ataqué así que es mi culpa, Chikane-chan

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Alzó la ceja extrañada

-Yo soy la que no pudo con la premisa y no tú…

-Osea que tú…- Hasta en las incapacidades como en las fallas siempre Himeko estaba con ella

Qué cosas ¿No?


End file.
